2010-08-27: Temporary, I'm On Vacation
Summary: Exiting work Jen Walters finds an un-expected visitor, Richard Rider; whom ends up taking her out to dinner for a casual night. Location: New York Participants: Nova & She-Hulk '''Rating: '''PG Richard knew one way he could get the money back to She-Hulk. Simple, act like a stalker and find her at her workplace. Not creepy in the least right? Riiight. Seated out front of her law firm his head was rolled back stretched out on the bench beside the bus stop, long legs pushed out in front of him, one foot hooked over the other dressed in his very obvious Xandarian Starcorps Uniform, head to toe covered in gold helmet, deep blue to black outfit. He wasn't in the least inconspicuous but then neither was the fact She-Hulk was very public about who she was, all large, green and lawyer y. A jogger would be running by, almost running into a fire hydrant as he stares at the lounging 'super-hero'. Coming out of the firm She-Hulk had her briefcase held up to form a makeshift table while a rather small man balding, glasses, and quite twitchy in mannerisms held papers in place on the briefcase to have her sign them. "We done now?" emerald gaze looked down at the man as he snapped the paperwork away and nodded. "Yes Miss Walters." The public defender was intimidated, it was apparent, especially considering her was representing a criminal She-Hulk had personally faced off with. As he scooted away the look that followed him from her was almost withering. Making her way down the stairs her free hand reached back and sunk green hue fingers into the mass of bunned up darker hair, pulling free the hair pin that kept it neatly in place to let it fall freely around her face. A white button up shirt hung open with two buttons from the collar down undone. The skirt was a pencil skirt, black and slit up the back to allow for ease of movement. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and pausing her eyes fell on the stumbling bystander and then to the back of Nova's head. "Coincidence, or are you stalking me?" Nova didn't hear her at first, his head was rolled back and music was blaring out of his helmet. His head so far back his Adam's Apple was jutting out of a strong neck, bout damn near looked uncomfortable. One foot continued it's dance up and down, a rumble crackled through the clouds above and rain began to pour clink sounds tapping off his helmet didn't help in getting a quick response to She-Hulk any. It was awfully loud as it was, one could only imagine what it sounded like in that golden bucket. Lips twitched and twisted in the slight purse, moving a bit closer even she could hear the small re-verb of music from the apparent blare that was going on beneath. A slight sigh passed and a finger tapped idly over the handle of her briefcase while free hand reached up and flicked the center point of his helmet. None of the inhuman strength was behind it but there would be a clank he could feel that would likely vibrate the metal and rattle within. It was good enough to get his attention in her stance behind him and looking down on the bent back head, blocking some of the fall of rain that began. Obviously Nova wasn't present, at least mentally his eyes would crack open and he'd speak one word, "Gamorra?" Upon sighting the green form above him, looming there until he would heat across the cheeks under the helm and exclaim, "Blue Blazes! I musta dozed, uh Hi She-Hulk!" Came a quick cover up and forced cough sitting upright he presses off the bench to stand and rub the back of his neck. "Sorry I uh, couldn't figure out any other way to find you and I'm not joking about paying you back. I'm not being a creep or anything..." The name that he uttered was one she knew well enough. Having been taught some by the deadly assassin it was a name hard to forget. Though why he said that when it came to her had a manicured brow rising upon forehead, dropping when he came to a stand with his greeting and a likely good enough excuse as to why he was sitting outside of her place of work. "Sure, whatever you say." The smile worked up lightly, stepping around the bench. "I already told you not to worry about it. But if you are going to be sitting outside of my office, or my home until I accept, fine. Buy me that dinner?" It was apparent it was still up for debate as to whether or not he could take that extended offer while she made her way several feet over to wait for the light to change and to cross the street, glancing back towards Nova. "Well, hah. I don't know where your home is or I imagine I would have stopped by." Upright as Nova was he stretches arms above his head then let them fall, "Glad you yielded, dinner it is. I seen a nice Italian place this way." Was then offered up, motioning ahead of him the wrong way. She-Hulk's shoulders lowered, relaxing slightly but it was also a sign of relent. He was going to be insistent and she was going to give in. "Lead the way then. You're buying you pick." The light changed and the people that were waiting to cross all milled around She-Hulk, giving her space as they made their way to hurry across the busy street before the light changed once again, she was simply waiting. A friendly smile rested on his features under the helmet. Once more the waltzing space man Nova and the amazonian She-Hulk were strolling around in broad daylight, paparazzi actually began to walk after them cameras flickering and off, a sigh escapes the Centurion and he pauses in the stride. "So not used to Earth again, wanna make this quick?" He offers towards the super-heroine. Walking along side Nova she was casting side long glances between him and the paparazzi. Used to it it was something easy to pass off and move along with your day, no need to pause and indulge because it was the usual same old questions, just by different faces and different wording. "Do we have to?" She was half tempted to grab the man and show him the best techniques to evading the flash of the cameras and having a somewhat normal life without interruption. "I'm going to insist... just because I'm eager to taste actual food right now." A quick wink was tossed at She-Hulk and Nova reaches out gripping her by the waist and an arm, energy flared up around him and he was soon lifted sky-born sailing upwards the paparazzi trying to get a few camera flashes off but only managing to get a bright burst of light as the human rocket took off, the fluttering of cloth heard with the beating of winds. "Sorry bout that, I guess I should have considered what you have on..." He said loudly, over the air current. It was a fast mode of travel though, already they were beginning to descend back down into the city, dropping right towards a string of restaurants. She-Hulk had caught the wrong meaning, she thought he was going to turn and give them exactly what they wanted and feed the gluttonous paparazzi something to write about, but he did not. Instead her eyes widened at the coiling of an arm around her and the sudden burst before he was flying into the air and over the city. Instinctively one arm wrapped around the back of his helmeted head and the other holding the briefcase over the front while she looked down. No fear of heights, it was a matter of unexpected and not on her own terms. Long legs were fleshed with the flutter of her skirt and it was a good thing nothing was truly given to any who may have managed a few shots. Try explaining that one, she didn't want to think on it. Once they landed her hands dropped from the strong coil around him and the free one went to pulling the skirt back into place and straightening her top as well. "Next time, warn me." The smile was hidden with the turn of her head to look down the strip of restaurants and push the hair from her face. "You're a superhero, you're supposed to be all extra alert." Nova counters, his helmet coming off to be held under his arm as he walks to the door of the nearest restaurant a ,"Hrm." Escaping him. "This ain't the right place..." Came a mumble before he steps inside, it would do, same idea just seemed to possess more of a bar than a restaurant. The hostess blinks as they both enter, "Can uhm, can you wait one minute?" A quick, "Sure." Was given back from Rich as he glances over at She-Hulk, the girl would return after about two minutes offering to seat them at the VERY far end back and dark section of the restaurant, apparently there was reservations at having mega-folk here. "They must know your reputation huh?" Another of them jabs. A narrowed look was sent Nova's way as she just kept her mouth shut from any form of retort, next time she'd forcibly ground him, she'd survive a crash landing and it would likely give a few good laughs. Of course she did not consider his own strength in the matter, it was all mental imagery in place of a quick quip back. Stepping within the hostesses reaction was not uncommon, She-Hulk just waited without so much as an apprehensive look, the dimly lit space only got darker when they were guided to the back and seclusion. Dropping her suitcase the sigh made it seem like it was a burden to lug, but it was simply a release to not have any form of business around her after how the past week had been going. With Nova's comment though she gave a small laugh while she slid into the booth and pressed her back against the wall. "Says the man who flew us in with rocket boots." "No boots involved there, babe. That was all the human rocket." Rich retorted with one of the cheesiest lines he had up to date. The woman drops the menu's down and began to take off before he waves a hand, "Hey, start us off with some martini's, these..." He points at the lamented list on the table. A stammer came from the girl, "Uh well, like, I don't know if you can be drinking in here, like the owner had problems before, with like, people, like you, you know, kinda, like they uhm, broke stuff..." A brow rose on Rich's face, seriously something about that had to be illegal. "That's kind of prejudice." He said with a heavier harsh tone. She-Hulk's eyes moved from Nova to to the waitress, one brow rising in a near copy of Nova's reaction. Leaning down slightly she grabbed back up her briefcase and slid it into her lap, popping it open and pulling out a business card. "Well, that is people like us, but how like us. It wasn't us, I would have recalled wrecking this little bar, and I have never been here before. Now, before we get to the technicalities of just how legal or illegal your owners actions are, as well as your own, how about you take my card and if we break anything, you can bill my office." Holding the small card between her finger she flicked her wrist and leaned forward, holding it out to the girl. Clearly printed on the face was Jennifer Walters, Attorney at Law. Giving the details and location of her office as well as phone numbers. "I thin the martini's look great, bring several and I would like to know what the specials are before you run off." "Oh, you're a lawyer..." The waitress seemed stunned but quickly bumbled out the specials and promised to bring their drinks right up, hurriedly escaping the booth. A sly smirk slid up across Rider's features, "Nice, serious perks going on. Could get used to this... " He stretches in the seat, legs adjusting under the table so he wasn't' knocking knees with the green woman. "It's nice to see some things haven't changed here, I haven't really been able to talk to any of my old friends, like the Warriors... heard Vance is around somewhere. Dunno if you remember Justice or not, but yeah it's nice you're a familiar face and well, always my parents and brother." Who had footed this bill he was about to pay, how embarrassing that he was on an 'allowance'. One corner of her lips rose, her eyes narrowing slightly with the self gratification that came with being what she was, and not on the super human edge of it. Everything had its ups and downs on both fronts. Setting the suitcase back down on the floor against the wall she shifted to cross her legs and angle her body to leave Nova room for his own feet beneath. "Prejudice is what it is, but if most super-humans are met with this kind of treatment it would be no wonder the place was lit up a time or two. Some tend to lose their cool a lot faster." Listening to Nova her emerald gaze remained intent and focused on him. "Well, I am sure you will find them sooner or later. How has the stay been for you? Do you intend to stay long or is this just a temporary reprieve?" "Temporary, I'm on vacation. So far... un-eventful aside from that mechanical thing and Diamondhead. It's made me restless, I forgot how little I really do when I am not playing Intergalactic Police Officer... " Rich replies, his elbows leaning forward as their drinks were set down, the girl being silent, he'd order two beers to go with the drinks as well. Which ended up along side them rather swiftly. "I dunno, something tells me I should hang around for a while, kind of curious what all is going on here on Terra Firma... besides, I ain't leaving until I've visited everyone one of the Warriors." "Did you ever think perhaps speaking to a few of the Leagues here? Since the Captains return forming groups has been a wild buzz through New York as to what end they might go. This may be a vacation and all, but you still need to do what you love - what you are good at. Besides..." Leaning back she sipped the martini, which ended up gone in the matter of a few rises to her lips, her eyes having yet taken in the menu. "I am sure what happens here is not as interesting as what happens where you are vacationing from, or as risky. Stellar groups tend to be a lot more brutal." At least from her take on it and experience. Holding up the empty martini glass she pointed to it so the waitress could get her another. They were likely going to run the girl ragged. "Yeah, I guess. I've seen a lot, it's forced me to grow more than I ever expected... hell, I seen far more than I ever could have imagined in one life time." Rich was being honest there, he had changed quite a bit since she defended him in his murder trial, he was aged, wizened. Though still retained some boyish youth but a darkness lurked in his eyes. "I watched worlds die, entire races get wiped out..." His martini neglected he took up the beer instead, tipping it back in a guzzle. "My point exactly, and yet somehow Earth is still turning. We have it soft in comparison." Her eyes studied him, recalling the changes of what she knew when she represented him up to now. He was also by far, a bit more confident, in relation to even how she felt when it came to being Jen, or being She-Hulk, but even her own was a change in form, not whether the armor was off an on. His was overall and more rooted. "You really should perhaps seek some time with the Justice League, seek out Tony Stark, or Captain. I am sure right now where one is the other will be soon to follow." "Justice League? Heh, was a small fry before and they wouldn't notice me then. Whose to say they'd give time of day now?" Some bitterness crept through Nova's voice, the word Captain had him curious, "Captain, I seen that guy on TV lately, Captain America - he was an old World War II hero, I even had a stamp with him on it when I was a kid... pretty wild that there huh?" More beer was taken back, he seemed to stare at it this time before drinking. "I don't know, I'm goin' to wait it out. See what happens to be honest... was fun to fight along side you against Condor and that tool Diamondhead though, then that Mechanical Monster... man, forgot how smokin' hot Miss Marvel is." She-Hulk had a small serious look flicker in her eyes at his comment, hearing the shift in his tone in regards to them. She was not scoffing him at all though. "Why wouldn't they? Of all people they should notice the evolution you have gone through, more than me. I was just your attorney and I see it from the two encounters I have been involved in with you and now." The second martini she had already downed but the third she was taking her time with, pushing the stemmed olive around in the alcohol with a fingertip. "Captain is a hero, and hope all wrapped in one, age old. It is good to have back." His comment on Carol got a small laugh and a shake of her head. "Believe it or not, I'm actually sort of like that off of Earth, a pretty big hero. Not gloating or anyth... nah, I guess I am. Ego shining through... I earned it though, just can't seem to get recognition here at home. It's like people don't even know the Nova Corps exist, they see the 'Living Rocket!" blah blah blah. I dunno, what are your plans anyways? Going to try and get in with the Justice League?" Rich would ask as the empty beer was set aside and the martini finally being picked up. The smile at his apparent shine through of his ego was one that flashed white against the evident green of scape. "You know they do, that's what counts in the end, and many more galaxies do and have learned the name in more ways then one. You want a name here, make one..You are already well on your way despite this being vacation." With his inquiry she sighed and finished the Martini in another quick knock back, setting the glass aside and leaving the alcohol at that. "I have my hands full where I am keeping super-human's rights protected, but the past few instances with carol and you...I am considering the options, but I cannot let the rights fall away, I feel important where I sit already, and not just for myself, for them." Rich's jaw drew tightens and he finishes off the martini as the waitress arrives. "You ready for your order?" A head shake indicated they weren't, "Nah, already spent enough money here. More than it's worth." His hand would move out tossing a handful of bills on the table, barely enough for the drinks but this place had an odor to it that wasn't physical. "Important task, Jen, mind if I call you that instead of Miss Walters or She-Hulk?" Such a short visit to the dark little hole-in-the-wall. But it was good enough for her, she at least knew another place to list as non-friendly to the super-humans. At least on a need to know basis. Her briefcase was gathered and held at her side. "Sure as long as you do not mind me calling you Richard." She had before and would anyway, but the formality was there. She flashed the waitress a smile though that could somewhat be seen as disarming, friendly despite how the first meeting had gone, she was at least attentive to them after all was said and done. "Richard, Rich... just not the alternative." He said, fully admitting his parents were cruel for their choice in names. A joke he had gotten into plenty of fights over as a kid. The money down, their drinks finished, barely enough to get them off and feeling a damned thing they were leaving the restaurant. That ugly air that permeated in there left behind without a second glance, seriously there were some things he didn't care about on Earth, "Want me to give you a lift?" He asks as they broke free into the streets. "I will only call you the alternative if I am upset." The smile still remained and a small wink was passed his way in the jest but nothing confirmed nor denied if she was truly joking. Moving behind him and stepping back out into the dwindling daylight her eyes narrowed against it, readjusting from the dimly lit corner they had been seated in. "Sure, why not." Category:Logs